


[哈德][HPDM]——“What is wrong with his face？”

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Hurt Himself, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-War, Pre-War, Pre-War and Post-war, Professor Harry Potter, potion professor draco, 抑郁倾向, 注意分级已经从mature改为explicit, 角色伤残注意, 角色自残注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: Summary：“人会因为愧疚而爱上一个人吗？”“愧疚是愧疚，爱是爱。”Tags：战前+战后/双教授（DA教授Harry/Potion教授Draco）/HE。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看到了对方的脸，哈利震惊无比，用尽了全身的力量让自己不要喊出声。“他的脸怎么了！？他的脸怎么了！”他在内心歇斯底里地尖叫，身体开始微微摇晃。

“别害羞，德拉科，”贝拉特里克斯拉着他的手，想把他拉到哈利的身边。“看清楚一点是不是哈利.波特，如果是的话，我们就立功了！”

哈利半跪在地上，低着头，一颗心绝望地狂跳起来。他一进马尔福庄园的大厅就远远地看到了德拉科，但是德拉科别过脸去，眼睛看着其他地方。于是他们都装作看不见对方。

这还是自从那次之后哈利第一次见到德拉科。那次——激烈的——但是无聊的盥洗室打斗，他用神锋无影差点要了德拉科的命。男孩倒下之后，匍匐在地上痛苦地呻/吟着，涌出了满地的鲜血。哈利发疯似地跑去找斯内普教授，然后斯内普当场就禁止了他再进入级长盥洗室。之后德拉科一直休学在家，他后来也在外面不停地寻找死亡圣器，直到现在。这一年多来，他无数次地想起这个浅金色头发的男孩，在心里对他说了一声又一声抱歉。

“他可能中了蛰人咒，”贝拉说，“德拉科，靠你了。我们可不能对主人误报。”

哈利看到他锃亮的皮鞋慢条斯理地出现在眼前，心里涌起一阵古怪的感觉，直觉觉得眼前的男孩子和以前不太一样了。还没来得及细想，贝拉抓着哈利的头发迫使他抬起了头，而德拉科也半跪了下来。看到了对方的脸，哈利震惊无比，用尽了全身的力量让自己不要喊出声。“他的脸怎么了！？他的脸怎么了！”他在内心歇斯底里地尖叫，身体开始微微摇晃。 几道蜿蜒的伤疤在德拉科美丽的脸上朝着同一个方向横亘着。最长的那一条跨越了额头和右眼，像一道泪痕一样挂在右边的脸颊上。让哈利无比痛苦的是，德拉科的右眼像是一盏熄灭了灯，那里应该永远也看不到光明了。最最让哈利难堪和无地自容的是，德拉科额头上的那道疤痕竟然隐约是闪电状的……是的，哈利现在很清楚德拉科的脸变成这样完全就是因为自己那次的过错，黑魔法造成的疤痕十分难以祛除。

德拉科用好的那只左眼盯着他，那里面是让人安心的淡灰色。哈利的脸肿得有平时三倍大，他也只有左眼能勉强睁开。两人默默地对视，但是德拉科看得见哈利眼里的崩溃，甚至还看到了碧绿的眼睛周围开始泛红，有水滴在那里反射着光。德拉科面无表情地快速地眨了一下眼睛，哈利愣住了。德拉科又眨了一下，接着微不可察地摇了下头，力量比一只蝴蝶扇动它的翅膀要用到的还要轻。不知怎么地，哈利读懂了。

“是不是哈利波特？”贝拉尖声催促着问。 哈利想，他的一生中有过很多悖论，也有过很多无可奈何的宿命，而此刻应该记录为他人生中最讽刺但又最被命运女神眷顾的时刻之一。

“我不确定，”德拉科轻咳一声之后开口道，语气很无辜。而他说的话和哈利心里想过的话一模一样：

**“他的脸怎么了？”**


	2. 中

#

“ _神锋无影_ 。”

哈利抬起山楂木魔杖，对着他下午从翻倒巷淘来的，能反射咒语的黑魔法镜子语气平淡地施咒。虽然只使用过一次这个咒语，但不妨碍这位魔法天才再次将其威力发挥到最大。即使经过反射，咒语的杀伤力仍然惊人，如同十几把刀子一样割向了哈利。他被冲击得倒退了一步，默默感受着魔法的锋芒在他身体上留下的剧痛，心里面只有一个念头。

“原来被神锋无影打中是这么疼。”

_不，不够，也许当年他还要疼一点，毕竟神锋无影直接打中了他。_ 哈利走火入魔地想着，一些锐利的力量擦过他的脸，把他的眼镜撞碎了。脸上的痛疼如期而至，血水模糊了他的眼睛。但是他想，一定是这个镜子有问题，他受的伤不应该这么轻。鲜血汩汩地流出来，哈利却觉得并没有当年那样的触目惊心。他头晕目眩，才想起来忘记了神锋无影的反咒，接着他倒在了血泊中，山楂木魔杖也掉到离他远一点的地方，上面布满了细微的裂纹。

#

“哈利，你想好要接受哪里的邀约了吗？傲罗司还是魔法部行政科？”赫敏在午饭的时候关切地问起她那个心不在焉的好朋友，而毫无意外地，后者正在盯着斯莱特林长桌那边。

蛇院的长桌那里只有十几个学生，比起战前鼎盛的时候要少了数十人，而德拉科.马尔福正在独自享用着午餐。他四周的空气中有一种遗世独立的氛围。自从他们在庄园里打了个照面以及哈利抢走了三根魔杖之后，读八年级的时候他才再次见到德拉科。哈利觉得自己的心情总是七上八下的，每天他的眼睛都会去搜寻那个亮眼的发色，几近渴望得就像是在寻找粮食一样；但是每次看到德拉科脸上的伤疤和覆盖在右眼上的黑色眼罩时，哈利又会觉得无地自容。

赫敏和罗恩对望了一眼，罗恩搭着哈利的肩膀说，“哈利当然是和我一起去傲罗司应聘了！你的志向不是当一个傲罗吗？”

“呃，”哈利终于收回了目光，大脑这才开始分析刚刚听到的话，然后他犹豫了，“罗恩……”

“怎么了，哈利？”罗恩的神情焦急了起来，他还想说些什么，赫敏轻声提醒他，“罗恩，我们听听哈利自己怎么说吧？”

“我已经……”哈利低下头，“不想再用魔法伤人了，但做傲罗的话就无可避免地会伤到人。如果那个人是无辜的怎么办？”

两个好朋友担忧同时又心领神会地看着哈利。马尔福庄园的那次交汇他们也在现场，看见德拉科的右眼和容貌被伤成那样也是相当的震惊。直到现在罗恩都无法再嘲讽德拉科一个字，哪怕只是“白鼬”那样顺口的外号，他也没办法再说出来了。

“哈利，没关系的，”罗恩很快调整过来，他拍拍哈利的肩膀说，“你怎么舒服怎么来。现在伏地魔死了，我觉得你也是时候享受你的人生了。”

哈利感激地对他苦笑一下。

“要不我们一起去魔法部行政科报道吧？我很有信心我们能对魔法部做一番改革。”赫敏踌躇满志地说。

“敏，你了解我的，很难想象我会安坐在办公室里。”三个人相视一笑。“今天早上麦格校长找我谈过，她说战后学校里失去了不少职员，学院很需要新鲜的血液。黑魔法防御课和魔药课两个教职都空了出来，她很希望我能考虑一下执教DADA。”

“哇，那太好了，你会做得很好的，哈利！我们这两个DA成员就是见证人。”赫敏开心地一口气说了很多话，罗恩也露出由衷的笑容。

“等等，她说魔药教职也有空缺吗？”赫敏警觉起来。

“嗯……是的。你懂的，斯内普牺牲了……”哈利的声音低了下去。

三个人一起沉默了一会儿。

“那她也打算在我们这批学生中选出魔药课教授咯？”罗恩的思路总算跟了上来了。

但是他的聪明不被他的女朋友欣赏，相反却换来了桌底下的一记猛踢。他们都很清楚麦格教授既公正又任人唯才，魔药课教授的人选应该就是那个魔药成绩年级第一的斯莱特林。他们还发现这一年来哈利每次一提及那人的时候，就会露出怅然若失的表情。

“嗯。”哈利看着德拉科优雅地起身离开长桌，身后翻滚的黑色袍浪像是一个多年未解的谜团。

“你还有其它什么事情想要告诉我们的吗？”赫敏看着哈利的表情，不忍地问他。

“没有了，”哈利低头，“暂时。”

#

霍格沃茨的课程安排多年来都没什么太大的改变，六年级的魔药课依然是格兰芬多和斯莱特林学院一起上。此刻这些少男少女们正入迷地看着讲台上年轻的教授。这个金发的巫师比他们大不了多少岁，却有一种让人为之倾倒的气质。不止是因为他脸上神秘的伤痕和突显高挺鼻梁的眼罩，还因为他那超越年龄的沉稳。自从他任教以来已经被预言家日报报道了好几次，风头差点都要盖过教黑魔法防御课的救世主了。

当年在德拉科被神锋无影严重伤害之后，伏地魔就把马尔福一家踢出了食死徒的名单，认为这一家人不堪重用，只配给其他人打下手。为此他们家族没少受其他食死徒的气，所以如果德拉科能指认出哈利显得更加重要。结局如大家所见，救世主没有被出卖，马尔福一家也彻底失去了参与大战的资格——这让他们在战后因祸得福，哈利也帮忙作证他们是被胁迫的，然后马尔福家族只是稀松平常地缴了一笔罚款就被公众原谅了。德拉科脸上的伤只有他们最亲近的家人朋友才知道真相，但是关于是谁把马尔福教授毁了容的猜测早就在霍格沃茨暗中进行了一波又一波。

“苦血草的份量必须不多不少，并且要用银制的剪刀剪碎，避免压出里面的汁液。这是今天的难点之一，还有什么问题吗？”马尔福教授用他完美、像被打下了贵族的烙印般的腔调缓慢地陈述着，恨不得将自己说的每一个字都变成实质性的东西塞进学生的脑海里，因为他上学的时候见识过那些不懂魔药的笨蛋是什么样子的。但是由此他也想起了某个已经和他分道扬镳的蠢人，德拉科的胸腔那里泛起了一片熟悉的刺痛。

一个格兰芬多的学生举起了手。

“里德（Reed）。”德拉科朝他点点头。

“马尔福教授，您戴着眼罩能看清楚魔药的份量吗？”里德真诚地发问，有一两个学生窃笑了起来，但是大部分的人都怒视着他。里德很镇定。

“我的答案是‘不会’，如果你不相信的话，我可以把眼罩借给你试试。”德拉科的语调很温和，他甚至都懒得露出一个嘲讽的假笑。如果这些孩子见识过当年他曾遭受过的对待，就会知道这种侮辱连给他挠痒都不配。在众人的惊呼声中，他干脆地把自己的眼罩轻轻扯下来，用一个定向的漂浮咒送到里德的面前。

“戴上它吧。”马尔福教授的声音柔和且平易近人，但有着不可抗拒的威严。

里德像是被人掐住了喉咙，发出了喀、咳——的声音。有好几个学生快要晕过去的样子，其中有男孩也有女孩，其余的大部分人则屏息静气，目不转睛地盯着他的脸。德拉科脸上的伤痕和他那只永恒熄灭了的右眼第一次展露在学生面前。骇人，同时又美得惊心动魄。这张脸竟然同时让格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生泪水在眼眶里打转。

而德拉科感到轻微的震怒。侮辱只是吻过他伤疤的微风，而同情——毫无必要的同情，则是点燃他愤怒的火苗。如果他是那种自怨自哀的笨蛋，他就没命活到今天。他同意米勒娃的任职邀请最重要的理由是她认可他在魔药学上的天赋和才能，而不是出于同情。

多年前的那个黑魔法像是一道神谕一样打中了他，迫使他的灵魂出窍，居高临下地观察了自己好几天。Weak！Weak！Weak！他不停地审视自己的过去，踹开了自己脑子里无数的房间，都得出这样的结论。他开始理解麻瓜的神为何会受伤，为何会死而复生，那些钉在身上的钉子只不过是精神提升的必经之路。他赢了，他卸下了大部分房间的门，他在里面来去自如。只有唯一的一扇门，他打开之后又关上，他在为那门后面隐藏的东西感到愤怒——

“听说是波特教授把您的眼睛给弄瞎的，对吗？”他微微吃惊地转过头，发现是斯莱特林那边的一个学生，正在擦着眼角的眼泪，似乎在为他鸣不平。

德拉科的双唇紧闭，下颚的线条如同雕塑一般俊美又刻薄，良久他说，“斯莱特林扣十分，理由是传播未经证实的谣言，辱没教授的声誉。还有人想传谣吗？”

斯莱特林的学生一片哗然，“可是教授！”、“您忘了自己是斯莱特林吗？”

“别给学院抹黑。”德拉科言简意骇地回应，锐利的眼神扫过众人。学生们安静了。

这时候，两个迟到的学生慌慌张张地闯进了门口，德拉科皱眉看着他们。

是格兰芬多学院的学生，平时都很稳重，而且和波特很亲近。德拉科没有责备他们，而是问：“出什么事了？这么惊慌。”

“波特教授他——”他们带着哭腔说，“流了很多血，”“还好傲罗韦斯莱刚好来拜访他，”“我们刚刚帮忙把他送到了圣芒戈……”

#

“哈利，你想谈谈吗？”哈利回寝室的路上遇到了赫敏，很明显后者正在专门等着他。哈利有点惊讶，因为这两个月以来的这个时间，赫敏都在图书馆里啃着那些不能外借的魔法古书。

“敏？你不是说要在毕业离校前读完《17-20世纪魔法社会年度施政报告大全》的吗，怎么有空在这里等我？”天可怜见哈利居然记得这本书的全名，因为赫敏曾经以每小时十次每天十小时的频率对他们唠叨过此书，企图拉这些男孩过来一起阅读，据说是为他们步入魔法社会做好准备。

“我快读完了，”赫敏语调轻松地说，哈利不由得伸了伸舌头，要知道那套书叠起来的高度快赶上梅林的吊带袜了。“我倒是比较担心你，哈利。你这几个月来总是心事重重的样子。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，“对不起，敏，我不知道怎么说。战争、鲜血、人们……都让我觉得疲倦。”

“没关系，哈利。”赫敏温柔地说着，她在自己那个施展了空间延展咒的书包里翻找出一个精美的笔记本，封面上装饰着银色的华美花纹，还有一个白银做的浮雕圆月在上面，“我希望你能收下这个。”

“这是用来做什么的？”接过这个厚厚的笔记本，哈利想起了之前被赫敏鞭挞着准备N.E.W.T.s考试时的惨况，不由得缩了一下脖子。

“这是送给你的日记本。我们明白你有很多在战争里遗留下来的心事，把你每天的想法对它倾述吧，写作是一种不需要魔力就能治疗心灵的魔法。”

“写日记？那样会不会很傻，我觉得我写不好。”哈利挠挠自己的乱发。

赫敏笑了，“你很好，哈利。只要坐下来动笔写就行了。至于那些反反复复的自我怀疑，即使是最优秀的作家也会有的，他们有的甚至要求朋友在自己死后烧掉那些遗稿。”赫敏一说起和书本相关的知识就停不下来了，这让哈利觉得好像又回到了小时候。

“啊，”哈利装作害怕地缩缩脖子，“那我死了之后你会帮我烧掉日记本吗？”

“你再乱讲我就生气了！”赫敏瞪着他，“我们最大的心愿是你平安和健康！”

哈利手忙脚乱地安慰他的好朋友，好不容易才把她那头给怒气炸得更蓬松的卷发给顺好。尽管如此，哈利仍然感到了久违的暖意，于是他犹豫着，问了一个困扰了他很久的问题。

“敏……”哈利问，“人会因为愧疚爱上一个人吗？”

“噢，哈利，”赫敏哀伤地看着他，“愧疚是愧疚，爱是爱。”

#

分院仪式永远都是热闹和快乐的。

麦格校长在前方讲话，哈利坐在她身后的长桌上，第一次用这种角度观察着霍格沃茨的大厅。战争的痕迹几乎在这古老的校园里看不见了。感谢伟大的梅林，新加入魔法部行政科的赫敏在那里发现了很多修复建筑的古代魔法，这大大加快了霍格沃茨的复原。也许战争留下来最明显的痕迹是学院里的学生时不时都朝他看过来，目光敬畏。尤其是新生，控制不住地对着他兴奋傻笑，这让哈利感觉十分的不自在。他因为资历尚浅所以被安排坐在教授长桌的最末端，本来以为这个位置够不起眼的了，但此刻他恨不得披上隐形斗篷消失。

他的眼光越过长桌上的其他人，看到另一边的最末端，那里坐着新任的魔药课教授德拉科马尔福。也有不少学生的目光投射在他的脸上和身上，对着他指指点点，这些都让哈利的胸腔感到一阵凶猛的挤压和抽搐。不过德拉科十分的镇定自若，他朝中央的方向侧着脸，认真地注视着麦格校长的背影，他若隐若现的眼罩以及他左边淡灰色的眼睛，所有这一切都给哈利输送了一种安稳的力量。他开始意识到一个惊人的事实：他和德拉科要成为同事了。不会再有幼稚的斗殴，死亡的阴影，或许他们有一天还会为同一个孩子的学科交换彼此的意见。该死的，他们的寝室说不定离得很近，哈利知道自己的，但是德拉科的在哪里他还不清楚。

一想到这些，他的心脏被一阵奇妙的感觉冲刷而过，既痛苦，但是又有可疑的……甜蜜。他惊呆了，以至于德拉科的眼睛凝视着他的眼睛很久了，他才发现。幸好麦格校长的演讲还在进行着，他们越过长桌胶着在一起的目光才没有什么人觉察。他们上一次这样对视是什么时候？啊，哈利想起来了。马尔福庄园。当然了。突然，他的万千感觉找到了一个突破口，一个小小恶作剧的想法浮现了出来。他快速对德拉科眨了一下眼睛，心里窃笑地发现对方愣住了。然后就像德拉科在马尔福庄园对他做的那样，哈利又眨了一下眼睛。德拉科冰冷的脸上泛起了一朵可爱的红晕，狠狠瞪了哈利一眼，接着转过眼睛继续聆听麦格校长的演讲。哈利瞥见他攥着长袍的手指，上面的关节都显现出苍白的颜色。

_亲爱的梅林，我想要坦白。_

距离收到这个笔记本好几个月了，哈利终于打开了它，鼓起勇气写下了第一句话。心里的想法一旦见诸于文字，便有了奇妙的真实感。哈利脸红耳赤地放下羽毛笔，回想起刚才的情景。

他拖着微醺的脚步回到寝室的门口，还没有找出魔杖，却听到了开门的声音。他抬起头，发现德拉科在离他不远的地方看着他，和他也就隔了两个房门。 _不是吧。_ 哈利听见自己在心里咆哮的声音。“波特教授。”哈利听见对方耳语一般的问候，觉得喉咙发紧，咳嗽了一下才回应道，“马尔福教授。”他们友好地点头，然后各自开门进了房间。哈利觉得头晕目眩，靠着房门喘息了好一会儿。

_我对德拉科_ _._ _马尔福怀有极其复杂的感情。_

哈利又写完了一句，心跳得很厉害，仿佛是什么了不得的秘密被发现了一样。他思考了一下，继续写道：

_大部分都是愧疚。_

_很多很多的愧疚，多得足以让我做一些疯狂的事情。_

写下这几句已经用尽了他全身的力量，他匆匆合上了笔记本。今晚就这样吧。如果他死了，他一定要让赫敏帮忙烧了这个笔记本。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一阵无名火在他心头蹿起，德拉科猛地回头用魔杖指着哈利的手施咒，“除你武器！”

哈利的执教生涯很顺利地开展，他教授DADA简直就像呼吸饮水一样自如。开始的时候学校和公众还担心这个职位会延续以前的厄运；多年前哈利他们在读的时候，黑魔法防御课的教授每年一换，除了卢平教授和斯内普教授靠谱一点之外，其余的不是草包就是暴君，以及——食死徒。算上间谍斯内普在内，食死徒的数量甚至超过了一半，让人十分无语。得益于五年级曾经带领过DA成员学习黑魔法防御，还有在抗争和逃亡中不得不进行的大量实操，哈利成为这份教职有史以来最年轻又最有实力的人。哈利对待学生就像是对自己的朋友一样倾囊相授。

哈利独自呆着的时候会想起自己的朋友们，想到战后每个人都可以去做喜欢的事了，真好。赫敏和罗恩分别在魔法部和傲罗司实习，海格则放了长假，和比尔一起到处去寻找神奇动物，看看能不能碰运气再找到一条龙。而他自己呢，也在做喜欢的事吧？一旦在内心深处询问自己的时候，他的脑海就会自动浮现出德拉科苍白的脸。在自己的意识里他会带着莫名的感觉去抚摸那张脸，去审视自己在那里留下的伤疤。他的脑子仿佛一个深夜中永恒的放映厅，要是他不吃安眠的魔药，德拉科的脸会在里面循环一夜。最后他才会在一个纠结的问句中精疲力尽，陷入梦中： _有没有人告诉过他，他还是很美？_ 而哈利他自己是这世上最没资格说这句话的人。

“波特教授，”麦格校长温和地对哈利说，“我知道你是出于对学生自身安全的考虑，也很欣赏你对魔咒的开发和改进，但是教一年级的学生用超强缴械咒，是不是太快了一点呢？”

开学一个月后，哈利被麦格校长请到了校长室探讨课程进度。墙上历任校长的画像纷纷表示怎么这个大难不死的孩子还在霍格沃茨，唯独邓布利多的画像骄傲地看着哈利，让他倍觉温暖。

哈利偷瞄的目光从画像那里收回来，迎上麦格校长专注的眼神，有一瞬间哈利想起了赫敏。虽然他们现在已经是上下级的关系了，但他相信麦格校长仍会像以往那样公正无私的，所以他可以坦然地说出自己的想法。

“麦格校长，虽然缴械咒会在特殊的情况下发挥强大的作用，但它是不会主动释放出伤人的魔力的。所以我觉得低年级的孩子们首先熟练这个咒语，继而学习它的加强版，对他们是很有益处的。”当年用缴械咒打败了伏地魔的哈利说道。

“可是我看教案里，你把石化咒、昏昏倒地这些进攻型的咒语都挪到了四年级甚至五年级之后才学习，是不是有点太迟了？而且那还是你研究出来的咒语初阶版？”

“不止如此，我还把呼神护卫咒加入了教案里，并且提到二年级就开始学习。同样地，我也把它分成了几个阶段的版本，这样学生可以循序渐进地学习，而不必靠一时运气才能学会了。”

听到这里，麦格校长惊讶地摘下了眼镜，凝视着哈利。“所以你打算更改整个DADA体系吗？波特教授？”

“是的，我把对人有伤害和攻击性的咒语从每学期的三个缩减到一个，直到他们六年级心智比较稳定的时候，才统一教导大量的攻击咒语。而在低年级的时候，他们早已打好了防御的基础了。校长，以前的教学安排是根据学生魔力每年增长的程度来制定的，但是我认为学习DADA应该遵循学生的心智发展。”

“不得不说我有点被震动到了，哈利。”麦格校长直接叫了他的名字，“如果真能把每个咒语都细分学习等级的话，无论天分高低的孩子都能掌握一定程度的DADA了，毕竟魔法界一直都觉得学习类似呼神护卫这样的咒语只能依靠天赋。至于你说的按心智来安排DADA的学习内容，我很赞同。你是怎么想到这些的呢？”

“呃……”哈利想起了少年时代那些无尽的和某人互施恶咒的岁月，直到有一次他被更为复杂的、以及想要永久胜出的情感冲昏了头脑，造成了无法挽回的错误。他说不出话来。

“哈利，”麦格校长温和地笑了，“不要介意，我只是觉得这个安排很不错。”

“就是，我担心孩子们太早接触攻击型的魔法，会加剧校园里的霸凌。”哈利的声音越来越小。

“校园霸凌！？”麦格校长惊讶地问。

哈利点点头，也不知要不要做进一步的解释。这时旋转楼梯的声音响了，那里出现了一个金发的男巫，德拉科站在了校长办公室里。

“下午好，米勒娃。哦，是……”德拉科停顿了一下，“……波特教授，你也好。”

哈利回头，发现德拉科也垂下眼睛看着他，眼神不会比在分院帽仪式上的那次更“殷切”，亦或者换种说法——都是同样的冷漠。但是哈利的心脏仍然不合时宜地狂跳了起来。他们各自忙着新任教职的事，课程表也完美错开，已经有两个星期没见上面了。晚上回去的时候哈利会在对方寝室门口缓步地经过，但很奇怪的，从来没有声音从那个神秘的房间里面传出来。哈利一度怀疑德拉科还在不在霍格沃茨里面了。今天看见他真是让哈利觉得欣慰，心里面有某块荒凉的地方仿佛重新被清泉灌溉过。

“德拉科，下午好。”麦格校长看了一下两人，“你来得正好，我们刚好谈到波特教授在学生时代遇到过的校园霸凌。”

糟了，哈利低头避开德拉科的眼光，这个话题真的不适宜当着德拉科的面在第三者口中提出来。他们之间的那些好勇斗狠算来算去的话，终究是自己对不起他。

“是吗，”他听到德拉科淡淡地说，“是该好好整顿校园暴力了。”哈利抬头，发现德拉科还在盯着自己，灰蓝色的眼睛闪着狡黠的光，哈利突然没那么紧张了，只是觉得耳朵和脸颊都在发烫。接着德拉科坐下来，麦格校长没有再继续那个话题，而是讨论起了德拉科的魔药课程。她没有示意哈利离开，哈利也十分奇怪自己乐意在这里多呆上一会儿。德拉科对课程也进行了一些调整，居然和哈利不谋而合地提议要根据孩子的心智发展来学习魔药。麦格校长略带惊讶地拉着哈利一起参加了讨论，最后得出的结果也让她满意。

“两位教授，”最后麦格校长好奇地问，“你们是约好了这样调整课程的吗？”

“不、不，我们才没有约好。”魔药课教授有点不淡定地回应，“我是因为读书的时候发现有一些跟不上课程的饭……的人，所以才……”不知何故，德拉科变得吞吞吐吐的。

哈利捂着嘴巴咳了一下，他心里很清楚德拉科口中那个“读书时候跟不上魔药课的饭桶”是谁。麦格校长愉快地看着两个面红耳赤的教授，把她独特的声调调整到最夸张的模式“哦——哦”地应了两声，接着说：“很高兴看到你俩都成长了，孩子们。就照你们说的去改革吧，下星期的总结会议再见。”

两人站起来离开校长室，德拉科走在前面，哈利加快了脚步，和他并肩走着。德拉科斜睨了他一眼，没有表示什么。旋转楼梯很窄，他们的肩膀微微碰撞了几下，一直来到了门口。因为这几年学校门禁加强了许多，所以离开校长室还需要一次魔法验证。哈利掏出了山楂木魔杖施咒开门，走出去后，他发现德拉科一直盯着他手里的魔杖看。

“德拉科？”哈利迟疑地叫了一声他的名字，他不想在两人独处的时候还叫对方做“马尔福教授”。

德拉科倒是省略了对他的称呼。他只是问哈利：“你还在用它吗？”他声音多少有一些古怪，像是谈论一位不愿提及的故友，“甚至用它来传授黑魔法防御课？”

“啊，是的，”哈利有些不好意思地说，“当时我的冬青木魔杖已经修复不了了，而你的……这魔杖和我意外的合拍呢，于是我就一直在用了。”

哈利有些不安和心虚地等待着魔杖前主人的反应。结果德拉科像是被“合拍”这个词烫着了，连忙把眼睛移开，看着别的地方说，“哦，好吧。我知道了。”

“你介意吗？”哈利含糊地问。

“没有什么介不介意的，反正我都有新的魔杖了。”德拉科轻哼了一声，“十一英寸蛇纹木（brosimum guianensis，又名snakewood），独角鲸角内芯，用起来还可以。”骄傲的斯莱特林绝不会承认其实被哈利夺走的那个魔杖更契合自己，现在的蛇纹木魔杖的魔力过于锋芒毕露，而他早已不是那样的人了。

他转过身准备离开，却听见哈利在身后说，“要不，我还给你吧？”

一阵无名火在他心头蹿起，德拉科猛地回头用魔杖指着哈利的手施咒，“除你武器！”哈利出于本能迅捷地抬起拿着魔杖的那只手，在心里念了一个相同的咒语来抵挡。两道咒语的红光相撞相抵，两人都倒退了一步，谁也没有占到便宜。哈利目瞪口呆地看着对方，德拉科冷笑说，“你看，偷袭你我也没法赢回魔杖，我哪有什么脸让你还给我。况且，”德拉科艰难地嘶声地说，“输给你的东西，我根本就没打算要回去。”

哈利看着德拉科扬长而去的背影，觉得身处云里雾里，完全不明白对方为什么要在自己说归还魔杖之后发那么大的火。甚至当初他抢走魔杖的时候，德拉科都没有那么大的反应。


End file.
